<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrival by dadsexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939377">Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsexual/pseuds/dadsexual'>dadsexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Will Graham, Chest Hair, Crying, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Slut Will Graham, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsexual/pseuds/dadsexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You really thought you could use us, didn’t you?”</p>
</blockquote>After getting out of jail, Will Graham found himself running away from Hannibal Lecter and the BAU, only to find a string tracking back to the devil.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/2_horny_on_main?s=20">Ryane</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/adavice1/status/1331306551798337539?s=20">grony</a> for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Graham moaned and wriggled in the bed which wasn't as warm as his; there were a pair of thighs pillowing the back of his head, a brush of mustache tickling the treasure trail of his belly. </p><p>He had been sweating, exhausted from trying to outrun the tails of that man, yet ended up settling down after the fruitless entails of his; the way he lied down under the canopy of Hannibal's shadow, a copy of exactly himself—although bigger, dirtier, rougher on the edges.</p><p>"Duncan—!" He called his name, while ‘Hannibal’ stayed lingering at the tip of his tongue. The prickles of Duncan's beard would surely leave some burn as his lips trailed from Will's torso to his chest, tickling him. </p><p>Duncan was calmer than Hannibal. He was a beast to Hannibal's monster half, holding Will by his hips as he pinned him on top of another man's embrace, starting to devour him, drinking the liquid off his milky, silky skin, sucking onto the crook of his neck.</p><p>Will had never been this sensitive before, had never been touched this way before. By heart, he was untamed, and he trashed to the sudden realization of his debacle of being debased. It forced the man beneath him to grab both of his arms together and hold him by his wrist, his other hand slapping his face—an even rougher gesture in ordering him to stay still.</p><p>"Stop fighting. You wanted this, don't you?" A thin accent followed along the sentence; partly European, and Will couldn't care less about it except that it sounded <em> sexy </em>.</p><p>What he had said was true. In fact, Will did want it. At first, however, had he not realized the blood string tying them two to the past he wanted to bury all together with his settlement to Seattle.</p><p>"It's unwise to damage the good, Nigel," the whisper against his ear was Duncan. While Will understood that he was talking about him, he found it to be inevitable to wonder about the implications behind his phrasing.</p><p>"Please," he wouldn't want to dwell, and with his libido getting riled up the more the twins teased him, patience hadn't been his best virtue either. Although sounding weak and completely subdued, Will was needy, twitchy. Could it be his own denial towards Hannibal or the revolt at the bottom of his stomach realizing the situation he was in; either way, Will wouldn’t admit, would only permit what was about to be done to him.</p><p>He realized the twins mostly communicated through vista. As if his plea was a pivotal point to change their pace eventually, Duncan and Nigel stared at each other, and Will was immediately tied to the bed with a slide of Nigel’s calloused hands over Duncan’s nightstand and over his slender wrists with a rope.</p><p>The beast on the end of his feet was still there, unwavering, pinning the trembling him. Will might trust Duncan for whatever he was about to do to him, but he might not with the other twin. After all, Duncan was the one he was enticed with, although to not become suspicious of the striking resemblance of him with Hannibal had been Will's own misstep.</p><p>Then followed misery, perhaps. Wherever Hannibal would be, whatever Hannibal was in—Will saw the devil and he seeked another; two others.</p><p>The devil had blinded him at that. Will couldn't see anything with the fold covering his eyes as the devils found an appeal within him tied up, his sight taken away from him and he complied. This way would be easier for him, so he thought.</p><p>They left him in the middle of the bed and stripped the clothes off himself, leaving only the black blinding garment over his vision. Will's other senses were amped up, and suddenly he could hear the heave under their breathing and the rustles of their fabric, the metal clashing of their belts unbuckling, and the thump of their impatient steps over Will's side, where he could feel their warmth once again around him as the snow cold crept slowly from the semi-opened window of Duncan's cabin.</p><p>"Hannibal—our brother, was the one you were seeing in us, wasn't it?" A chuckle slipped beneath Nigel's breath. Will felt his cock slap his face, and his length sliding in through the opening of his mouth. He welcomed the intrusion, although unprepared, grazing the member with his teeth—pulling out an exasperated moan from the European.</p><p>"That's right," Nigel hissed, pardoning the scratch. The man shoved his cock down Will's throat, and Will could feel his eyes water immediately behind the blindfolds. Nigel pounded his throat, stopping in the middle of it whenever Will gagged, shoving his balls to be fondled against Will's face.</p><p>It was as if neither of them gave Will a chance to answer the inquiry; a question they had teased him about since the beginning. <em> They knew </em>. Will, in fact, did get off to it—to the thought of sexual intimacy with Hannibal, yet no, he wouldn’t admit to it.</p><p>Below him was surely Duncan. A cold finger prodded the rim of his hole, and Will flinched, almost choking on Nigel’s cock. The finger worked its way with palpably a lot of lubrication, breaching his orifice and pushed that spot within him which made his head spin and his skin crawl.</p><p>What’s next could have been easily foreseen; good God how Will relished himself, letting himself down in the gusto of how the twins devoured him. Duncan was big, monstrous enough to rip him open. While Nigel hadn’t been tender either as ever, once he pulled his cock out of Will’s lewd mouth, he wrapped his hand on Will’s cock and the feeling couldn’t have been more rewarding to know that it was more of a favour the man returned.</p><p>The sounds Duncan made were rather disgruntled in comparison to him and Nigel’s loud moans as the man jerked themselves both. Nigel came on his chest, and Will felt himself lifted up to Duncan’s lap, his balls still blue but his cock stayed stiffening hard—where the man didn’t stop violating him, and it was to no surprise to find out that Duncan had an overwhelming stamina.</p><p>Will felt Nigel inch and then his calloused hands were all over his back, uncaring about his sweat. Duncan’s hairy chest was against his, and Will clung himself to the older man, his tied hands rubbed against his own cock. Their current position made Will become even more sensitive to the friction and the thrusts against his prostate, Duncan’s cock gradually bottoming out inside Will, creating a visible bulge inside his stomach.</p><p>When Duncan rammed his cock even more brutally into him, he immediately pulled away, and Will cried in exasperation. Duncan didn’t finish inside him, rather yet spilling over tied wrists—while Will’s own cock couldn’t ejaculate even after all those mixed sensation of pain and pleasure, he threw himself to the other twin, who caught him and arranged himself back in the bed.</p><p>
  <em> “You really thought you could use us, didn’t you?” </em>
</p><p>Through the desperation they inflicted on him and the contentment they gratified him with, Will couldn’t tell whose voice it was. The moment the twins retracted themselves off him, cold washed over him yet again, and Will completely couldn’t tell anything going on. Were they going to keep on, or—</p><p>...Weren’t they?</p><p>In fact, there was no further sign of anything at all; the silence engulfing felt like an impending pendulum of his time, and truly Will wouldn’t be as embarrassed as now to <em> beg harder </em> if only he felt secure enough around the twins. At the end of the day, nevertheless all these coincidences, by the mentions of <b> <em>Hannibal</em> </b>, Will brought this upon himself.</p><p>The floorboards started creaking when Will’s libido just resided down even just for a little bit. The sounds made his heart beat in a spur. So, they did let him rest … to resume.</p><p>There was a weight on the bed beside him. An entourage of their returns to this qualm; Will was opened up again, easily with three fingers this time, before an instant pull of his hips savagely impaled him on a cock. It hadn’t been as big as Duncan, and of course he and Nigel would take turns on him.</p><p>None of them had said a word, and it thrilled Will. They were playing a game of discreet.</p><p>His pliantness was rewarded with a deep kiss on his lips, so profound it slightly felt like longing. Will moaned breathily between it. A hand uncuffed Will out of his bounds, allowing his supple body into an ardent twist as a cock yet again bottomed out inside him. So swift, so fervent and punishing inside his velvet heat.</p><p>“W—wait, ah—” Will was lifted, but pushed on his back this time before he was mounted once again. There was a growl above him, so familiar yet bewildering, forcing him onto his knees before his whole hips was pushed down for himself to realize that he was being posited above someone, his cheeks scratched by the hairy chest of one of the twins.</p><p>“Duncan?” he guessed, he thought he knew. Will wrapped his arms around the older man, the pleasure made him clinging and sobbing as he was taken from behind. He cried out of ecstasy and then out of surprise when he felt another cock prodding his filled rim.</p><p>“I can’t take it, I can’t—”</p><p>“You can, darling,” was it Nigel? Duncan?</p><p>“No, no, please,” he begged, even though thick fingers have already started moving along with the cock inside himself.</p><p>“I’ll do anything, please. Just use my mouth, please, don’t.”</p><p>For a moment the thrusts stopped, and Will received a slap on his ass. “You can, or I’ll gag you,” a voice said, probably coming from a different person—Will couldn’t care less at this point.</p><p>He choked in his cries and ignored the threat. That was it came to his realization that there was another someone in the room by the cock shoved down his throat once again.</p><p>A trainwreck of speculations washed over him. Could it be a mold toy? Perhaps it’s another twin? The latter one was more likely. When they pushed his head onto the length, it hilted and Will smelled the musky scent of the pubes as he attempted to not gag.</p><p>At that same time, his hole was breached by another length, and there was nothing he could do other than trying to hold his hips up to ease himself from the pain. His moans muffled, body arranged in such an awkward position that he couldn’t move without going weak on his knees from the intense sexual delight. He felt a pair of hands caressing both of his sides, an affectionate gesture as if that person was making sure if it wasn’t too much for him. Will sobbed, the folds dampened with his tears and a peck was affixed to his forehead.</p><p>It had been emotionally hard for Will to keep up. The pounding continued and he had never felt this violated before his whole life; the questionable escapades he went through during his college days wouldn’t even compare.</p><p>It was the thought of <em> Hannibal </em> which compelled him. Deep inside, Will had always desired for him. When words alone weren't enough to express the conflict troubling himself that his hope to repaint the grey canvas of his turned into a nihilistic fiasco, he fell without even noticing.</p><p>The obedience regardless of his unbound shackles had proven his true feelings at that.</p><p>The yank on his hair dropped the folds from his vision, and for a moment Will doubted whether he should open his eyes. Still, he didn’t regret not doing it any sooner the moment he eventually did—there was he; Hannibal, with his plush lips and lustful stare, sheathed inside himself. Will’s breath hitched shamelessly. He let Hannibal see him, his body still rocking due to the thrusts and of the cock using his mouth.</p><p>“You ruined the surprise, Duncan,” he heard Nigel say, but Will was already a flushed statue. He trembled, and Hannibal held him by his hips, his capable hands over his pert ass and Will spilled himself all over Hannibal’s stomach. Duncan didn’t manage to pull out when he came inside Will’s mouth at that sight, but once he did Hannibal pulled Will into another kiss, so downright and frank, messy and sloppy. They could surely taste Duncan’s seed when their tongue tangled, Hannibal yanking Will’s hair again to shove the liquid down his throat.</p><p>“How does my brother taste, Will?”</p><p>A question so lewd was asked and Duncan felt his cheeks flush. He stood by the couple, his cock half-hard, no more engaged with the coupling.</p><p>After parting for almost half a year, that very question was what Hannibal said to him. Will was too taken aback to answer, but Nigel knew Will liked the treatment. </p><p>“Fucking slut,” he said, a smirk blooming on his countenance and slapped Will’s ass before he continued moving inside him. Hannibal's used to Nigel's proclivities. The slap was hard, Nigel’s hand printed on his pale cheeks—the contrast looked splendid and it brought Will into a whining, whimpering mess.</p><p>“Ah, keep on going, please Nigel, Nigel!” Will’s siren was the fire to his loins. Nigel’s pace quickened. Hannibal helped them reach that high once again, with his thrusts shallow but threatening against Will’s gripping tight rim. The coupling had been sloppier than their kiss before. It ended, eventually, with Nigel hugging Will’s hips and licking the sweat off Will’s back as he muffled his moans there, giving a final thrust of his cock into his guts, inadvertently pushing Hannibal’s oversized cock, the cockhead teasing Will’s pleasure spot as it slid out.</p><p>“Fuck.” Nigel’s hips stuttered, dumping his load into the boy.</p><p>“Hannibal, <em> Hannibal </em>…,” Will called him, the name rolling freely out of his tongue now. The syllables had never felt this comfortable before in this mouth; the breathy beginning and the tap of his tongue in the middle of the sound of his name, the clasp of his lips before he rolled his tongue.</p><p>Will looked stunningly debauched that Hannibal had to give himself a few seconds to admire before he pushed Will back, forcing Nigel to catch him so he wouldn’t fall, before mounting the helpless boy with ease through his receiving, gaping asshole. Will’s legs were wrapped around Hannibal, so submissive, pend and pent.</p><p>They came together. Will closed his eyes and everything unfurled; as if everything shattered had come together once again, as if time did actually reverse, after all. Hannibal had sought him, nevertheless how, and it was enough for Will to no longer feel like he’s drowning in his slumber.</p><p>Duncan sat in the space beside the mate, watching Hannibal share his affection through a kiss. Not for long—Will was panting hard, exhausted, broke himself out of the entanglement as he dozed off slowly.</p><p>Nigel whispered from behind, his inclination felt the same as Hannibal’s, however foreign. ‘You did well, darling,’ he said, replacing Hannibal’s sweet taste from his lips with his taste of whiskey and bitter cigarette. Will indulged and traded the kiss, his eyes closed, body curled into Nigel’s embrace.</p><p>“Forgetting something, brother?”</p><p>“You lost an eye.”</p><p>“Job risk,” said Duncan as he leaned closer, noticing Hannibal’s hand upon his thighs now. He noticed his twin was seeking to hear his gratitude. If it wasn’t for that phone call, and the fact that he was in a nearby tailor, Hannibal wouldn’t have made it here.</p><p>“...Well?” Still an impolite way of demanding, unsuitable to his taste, in fact. His brother should be thankful that he had his own method of expressing his regard.</p><p>“Cut the cackle,” the oldest asserted, and say no more—with a swift inch towards his brother, he sealed his lips with Duncan’s, quite spontaneous and vigorous. Hannibal felt Duncan’s hands on his cheeks, locking his head as they exchanged saliva, bounding him into a chaste possessive smack which felt longer than it had actually been.</p><p>“I love you, brother.”</p><p>“Hush. Will’s asleep,” Hannibal hissed, slapping Duncan’s big hands away from his face.</p><p>To nobody’s surprise but Will himself, he wasn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/wouldgraham">Twitter</a> if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>